


Episode ??: The sex tape

by oujiafterdark (pixieprince)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Bottom Jonathan Sims, Consent is Sexy, Creampie, Finger Sucking, M/M, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Recorded Sex, Top Martin Blackwood, and martin is horny as all hell, au in which they dont wait until THE END OF THE WORLD to get together, but thats the eye's fault, in which jon is indeed in the ace spectrum however loves his bf very very much, is this a kink??? anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22963333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixieprince/pseuds/oujiafterdark
Summary: Statement of Jonathan "The Archivist" Sims, co-signed by Martin Blackwood, regarding the steamy office sex they had this afternoon. Statement begins...
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims
Comments: 11
Kudos: 248





	Episode ??: The sex tape

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't exactly plan on posting this, and made up that stupid title on the spot. please disregard my equally stupid summary, as this is not a joke fic or a meme, it's just really sweet jonmartin sex without a proper title. also, please note that english is not my first language and this was a bad, horrible decision. enjoy!

[TAPE RECORDER CLICKS ON]

**JONATHAN**

_(breathy, in a lower voice than normal)_ Martin... _ah_.

**MARTIN**

Mn...Jon...

**JONATHAN**

_(muffled, presumably by cloth)_ Go slowly...mm... yes...this feels good...!

**MARTIN**

Are you sure this is okay-?

**JONATHAN**

_(interrupting)_ You... _(panting)_ You don’t want to? Anymore?

**MARTIN**

_(frantic)_ I-I do! I just wanted to...make sure you’re okay with it. Comfortable, I mean.

**JONATHAN**

Well, your... _(trails off, amused)_ You’re already halfway inside me, aren’t you?

**MARTIN**

_(quietly)_ You know what I mean.

[SOUNDS OF SHUFFLING. A DRY THUD, AS IF SOMEONE WHO IS SITTING ON A TABLE IS CHANGING POSITIONS SLIGHTLY. THE ARCHIVIST LETS OUT A QUIET HUM, AND MARTIN SIGHS. THEIR VOICES BECOME QUIETER AND ONE OF THEM IS TAPPING THEIR FOOT ON THE FLOOR ABSENTMINDEDLY.]

**JONATHAN**

I enjoy this. Every time we do it, because it’s with you. It feels good. _(Martin sighs, overlapping)_ Don’t worry.

**MARTIN**

_(hesitantly)_ Okay. I’ll keep going, then.

**JONATHAN**

_(lowering his voice, almost a whisper)_ Please do.

[MORE SHUFFLING. THERE’S SOME FAINT WET SOUNDS IN THE BACKGROUND, AND THE ARCHIVIST LETS OUT A BREATHY MOAN. MARTIN DRAGS OUT A GROAN BUT IT SOUNDS PLEASANT, ALTHOUGH CONSTRAINED. THE ARCHIVIST GASPS, KNOCKS SOMETHING TO THE FLOOR.]

**JONATHAN**

O-oh God.

**MARTIN**

Hmm... _(sighs)_ There. All in. How are you holding up...?

**JONATHAN**

_(warm, pleasant)_ It feels so good I’m getting lightheaded...

**MARTIN**

That doesn’t _sound_ good. _(wry chuckle, pause)_ I’m going to move.

**JONATHAN**

Yes, just... _(suddenly)_ Wait. You hear this?

**MARTIN**

Hm?

[SILENCE. THE VERY FAINT WHIRRING OF THE TAPE RECORDER BEING PRESENT UNDER THEIR RAGGED BREATHING. A QUIET THUMP ON THE WOODEN TABLE, AND MARTIN’S VOICE SOUNDS A LOT CLOSER]

**MARTIN**

...Shit. Is the tape recorder...running?

**JONATHAN**

_(groans)_ Oh, for _fuck_ ’s sake-

[CLICK]

Martin Blackwood hadn’t expected to have secretive sex in the office when he clocked in that morning, and yet here he was.

To be completely honest, it isn’t something you can _predict_ , a physical reaction such as becoming unbearably aroused at the sight of you boyfriend’s exposed nape, even when said boyfriend has spooky future-telling powers. It simply _happens_ , and before you can consider locking yourself in the institute’s bathroom and doing the dirty work by yourself, the person you have to hold back from pouncing at points out the discomfort in your voice and everything goes out the window. That is why, when Jonathan pulled him into a kiss and started to back himself into the wall, Martin was so confused.

They didn’t usually do this, after all. It was in fact very rare, and although Jonathan seemed to really feel it, Martin was not keen on asking such a thing of his boyfriend. What he didn’t know was that a), Jon wanted to indulge him and felt good doing so when he agreed to have sex, and b), he was as transparent as ever when he was horny. Jon could tell what he was thinking with a single glance at his reddened cheeks, and it wasn’t because of The Beholding – Martin was just very easy to read.

Jonathan knew Martin was getting himself turned on even before they shared a quick kiss that ended up lasting longer than the usual peck on the lips before getting to work. He was locked in his office for the entirety of that morning, however, and when Martin came by to hand him his cup of tea, his feverish eyes glancing at his neck and his quivering lips right before kissing him for the second time that day gave him away completely. Their second kiss giving way into a third and a fourth was enough confirmation, and Jon had gathered enough confidence to whisper, “Do you want to _do_ it?” in his ear.

Martin was caught off guard, though.

The dark-haired man did not let him protest, however, and it was with a self-satisfied hum that he welcomed Martin’s tongue inside his mouth. He felt his boyfriend slide his trembling hands down his body soon his back left the hard concrete of the wall and he was sitting on his worktable. Martin, neat as he was, did not look bothered to be knocking stuff off the table and to the floor, and surely looked way too concentrated on unbuckling Jonathan’s belt to pick up those stupid files.

Their kisses became heated as their pace became more frantic, the adrenaline from fucking in the office when they should be working finally kicking in. Martin’s sex drive, otherwise tucked away inside his brain under several layers of anxiety, was now back with a vengeance: he kissed and licked and sucked and left little red marks wherever his mouth touched dark skin, and Jonathan couldn’t keep himself from sucking in a shuddering breath when skilled fingers wrapped themselves around his cock, slowly sliding up and down his shaft until it became fully hard.

Turns out Martin didn’t get any satisfaction out of it if Jonathan didn’t feel good too. And it was with a shiver that Jon felt the tip of his fingers against his half parted lips, and he opened his mouth, warm, slick tongue wetting his boyfriend’s two digits that he knew were going to be inside him soon enough.

The expectation felt…good, somehow. He was feeling the heat now, and it was moments like these that had him turning off his mind for a couple minutes, not thinking about anything that wasn’t his body’s natural response. It came easy when it was Martin, and he allowed himself a breathy moan when a finger finally penetrated him, prodding at his hole, loosening him up.

He felt his steady heartbeat quickly pick its pace up when Martin’s fingers slammed against his prostate, his focus on his own body heat and rising and falling chest coming easier.

“Martin…” he pleaded. “It feels…good…”

“You’re okay? It doesn’t hurt?”, the other replied, concern clear in his tone, although his ragged breaths and throbbing erection pressed against the archivist’s thigh clearly showing that he was in no position to stop now.

“It doesn’t hurt at all…”, he lied, but a little white lie never hurt anybody. “You can keep going.”

And keep going he did, until Jon felt something in his stomach tighten, muffling his voice in Martin’s sweater, letting out a pathetic whine with the withdrawal of his boyfriend’s fingers. Martin sighed upon releasing his thick cock from his pants, pulling them down to his knees and finally positioning himself between Jonathan’s legs.

“Okay.” He sounded more confident this time. “I’m…putting it in.”

Jonathan nodded, relaxing remarkably with Martin’s warm palm groping his inner thigh, not even missing his pants that lay abandoned on the floor when skin touched skin in that loving, familiar manner. He closed his eyes and leaned back, not realizing that what he had just shoved to the side was his tape recorder, and that, in his bliss, he had accidentally turned it on.

Thus, annoyed at the tacky little thing, knowing the Eye had been peeping on their privacy not only when it came to archives’ related bullshit but as well as right now, Jon didn’t feel bad at all for chucking the old tape recorder across the room. It didn’t even break upon landing on the floor, and Jon _knew_ it wouldn’t – just way too resilient, these things were.

Martin, however, was surprised by the fact, and turned his head to face him again with a glint in his eyes and a smile, chuckling a bit when he spoke again.

“Overreacting much?”

“Oh, please.” Jon disregarded his commentary with a wave of his hand. “Isn’t it already enough to have this… _eldritch voyeur_ watching every other minor phenomenon in my joke of a life without having it peep on my private time?”

Martin grinned. “I suppose so. Just thought maybe this was a recording you’d like to re-listen later…”, he teased.

Jon scoffed, pulling him closer by cupping his face with one hand, kissing him very superficially while waiting for him to move. Martin kissed him back, a bit deeper however, and slowly started to establish a steady rhythm of his thrusts, hips rocking back and forth and barely making a sound against the archivist’s body, aside from the wet squelching and quiet grunts. It didn’t take long for him to get to it faster, heart racing at how much louder the outside world now appeared given their silence, steps and chatter being heard from the other side of the office door. Anyone could walk in right now, Martin thought, and it made him want to get over with it while making him even more aroused.

He nibbled at Jon’s neck, drinking in his pretty little moans, the low grunts and rare gasps that escaped his lips when he tried to keep quiet, knowing fully well how good it felt for both of them to just eliminate the distance between their bodies in that way. The room felt considerably warmer now, sweat beading at Martin’s forehead and cock aching as he got himself worked up, grinding against Jon, stirring up his insides, feeling him tighten around him, so welcoming and wet and _hot_. The Desolation’s godly flames had nothing on his handsome piece of ass of a boyfriend, he thought to himself.

His pace quickened as his breathing became more like panting than anything else, and he felt his hips buckle slightly, Jonathan moaning into his mouth while getting his ass pounded. They were definitely fucking now, and doing it hard, and Martin knew he was going to see stars behind his eyelids when he came – and it wasn’t going to be long now.

His gasping for air in the middle of a deep kiss gave him away, and he couldn’t help but rest his forehead on Jon’s shoulder, his hips moving on some sort of crazed autopilot, thrusting into his boyfriend for all that they were worth.

“J-Jon…Jon…I’m going to…”

“Ah…hah…d-do it…”

“No, I…Jon…”, he kept calling out, eyes shut, brow furrowed in concentration. “Jon, I can’t…much longer, I…!”

Jon didn’t push him away but instead pulled him closer, arms around his neck and wet, trembling lips pressed against his skin, trying hard to steady his breathing enough to mutter the words.

“You can…c-come inside…oh God please come inside me…”

It was enough. Martin felt the unbearably hot sensation in his lower body and the release came all at once, his arms wrapped so tightly around his stupidly skinny boyfriend to the point of nearly crushing his remaining ribs when he came. His cock throbbing and pulsing inside Jon, who arched his back and took it, feeling the warmth and the slick and then dragging out a moan when Martin pulled out, cum dripping from the tip of his dick to the floor, one or two droplets that Jonathan chose not to think about.

As the act came to a stop and Martin seemed to regain awareness of his surroundings, he lifted his head slowly from its shelter against the crook of Jon’s neck, hands palming at his erection, slick with precum and twitching at his touch.

“You…want me to take care of this…?”

“Ah…hmm…”, Jon leaned forward, unconsciously seeking the warmth of his chest, resting his head there before sighing happily, way too focused on how wonderful it felt to be held, disregarding the sexual nature of Martin’s touches and choosing to indulge on the affectionate way he called out his name. “If you feel like it…”

“You can lay down”, he said. “I’ll get you off.”

“But I…ah…”, his ears burned at little at what he was about to sputter “Kiss me while you do it…”

It was more of a demand than a suggestion, one that Martin complied to very earnestly, laying his boyfriend back on the table and nibbling at his lower lip while stroking his leaking cock, knowing that he had to do it quickly on account of their coffee break having ended at least twenty minutes ago. It helped that Jon came quite fast, fingers playing with the dark silky hair at the back of his head while sloppily kissing him, drool hanging from his parted lips when he let out a pleasant moan, coming all over Martin’s hand and fingers. Jonathan, eyes closed in blissful relaxation while Martin made use of a box of tissues he kept on one of his drawers to wipe them off, suddenly became aware of the terrible, disgusting sensation of hot cum leaking from his asshole, a grim realization upon him that he had _asked_ for it. It came as a relief therefore to have Martin’s careful fingers pressing on his entrance to get it out, neatly wiping him off afterwards, and although he couldn’t say he felt one hundred percent comfortable, at least now his body felt a lot cleaner.

“Well! There you go. Though I would advise a quick trip to the bathroom so you can clean yourself properly”, Martin was helpful enough to point out, as it reminded Jonathan of why he got out of his way to mess up his workplace that badly. Of course, it was because he loved Martin more than anything in the world and going home feeling antsy in his underwear wasn’t nearly as bad as the long, dragged out months of mutual pining they both had stupidly submitted themselves to.

“Thank you, Martin”, he said as he sat up slowly, grabbing Martin’s hand so he could help him to his feet. He pulled up his pants and got himself in order – more or less –, patting down his button-up shirt to smooth out a couple of creases and wrinkles. “Now, as much as it pains me to say it…” he grinned, Martin’s hazel eyes focused on his every word “…shall we get back to work?”

He laughed quietly as Martin groaned in frustration, having seemingly forgotten that his work hours were slowly but surely ticking away while he got cum off his knitted sweater. “Yeah, I guess”, he mumbled, throwing his used tissues in the garbage bin near the table. “Good thing no one came in. We wouldn’t hear the end of it from Elias…”

“…Or from _anyone_ in the Archives, I’m afraid.” He thought about it for a second, and finally stepped closer to him to give him a peck on the lips. “See you when we clock out?”

“Perhaps earlier than that”, Martin’s voice sounded amused, a cheerful smirk punctuating his tone, “I’m afraid that by now your tea may have gone cold.”

Jonathan turned his head to look at the forgotten cup on one of the shelves of the nearest bookshelf, surely tasteless by now, and he didn’t have to open the eye of his mind to know that one.

“…So it has.”

Martin snickered at his grimace, planting one last kiss atop his forehead before going for the door, beaming with satisfaction, clearly rejuvenated by their teenage-like affair just moments ago.

“I’ll go get you another one, dear. Good luck with your statements!”

“Thank you…” he waited for the door to close behind his boyfriend as he left, and quietly echoed the word, more to himself than anything else, “…dear.”

He sighed and looked around. He _had_ planned on reading a statement, but now…well. He had one hell of a mess to clean up.


End file.
